Return From the Reffuge
by Trekkiehood
Summary: The night Jack returns from the refuge, everyone is thrilled! But something not right. Jack is... different. Racetrack tries to talk to him. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**My first attempt at a Newsies story! Be sure to let me know what you think. I am relatively new to this fandom, so any constructive criticism welcome!**

**General warning: I don't go into detail in this story, but the Refuge is an awful place. I also don't support tobacco use.**

~TH~

Racetrack closed his eyes against the constant noise. "Come on guys, lights off, time to sleep."

"Aw, come on Race," Romeo wined from his bed, "The lights is already off."

"But yur yappin' hasn't stopped and I'm tryin' to sleep!"

The various complaints and comebacks were stopped when the door suddenly started to creep open. The room was silent until Crutchie gasped.

"Jack! Hey fella's, it's Jack!" The crippled boy practically jumped out of bed and hobbled over to his friend. "How ya doin' Jackie? Long-time no, see, hey?"

"Yeah," The older boy breathed, "Been awhile."

The room erupted with shouts and welcome-backs.

A couple of the boys gathered around him, patting him on the back. Race watched as Jack continually tried his best to not flinch every time someone touched him.

"Hey, hey, let him breathe!" Racetrack pushed through the boys. "Give the guy some space!"

The boys all reluctantly stepped back.

Jack gave a watery smile, it was hard to see with the lights off, but it wasn't hard for Race to see how fake it was. "It's good to see all's ya too. But it's gettin' late. We's gotta be up bright 'n early if'n we want to sell papes."

He ruffled the hair of some of the younger boys as they made their way to bed and he made his way towards the window.

"Hey, Jack, how'd you get out?" Crutchie asked from his bunk.

The older boy involuntarily tensed. The whole room was watching him now. He let out a short laugh. "Ridin' the Teddy Roosevelt's carriage."

"No way!" Romeo called out, "There ain't no way!"

"I'm standin' 'ere ain't I? He was there one an inspection propaganda tour or som'in. Don't much matter. What matter is that I saw my opportunity and I's took it."

"Well, it sure is good to have ya back, Jack." Crutchie's smile was so wide, he was almost beaming.

Jack shook his head, "Go on, get some sleep. I'll still be here's in the mornin'."

The boys reluctantly quieted down and began to drift asleep. Jack still didn't move from his space near the window. Racetrack watched as Jack looked around, making sure everyone was asleep before he opened the window and stepped out on the fire escape.

Race silently followed until he was looking out the window. He watched as his friend sat on the ledge, leaning his head on the bars. After a moment of chewing on his cigar, he pushed open the window.

"Hiya Jack."

The boy in question tensed, "Oh, hey Racer. Thanks for takin' care of things while I was... gone."

"No problem Jackie boy." The smile slid from his face as sat down beside his friend. "So, uh, three months."

"Yeah, uh, everything good here? You's know I don't like leavin' you boys for such a long time..." He looked guilty. Race knew it was because of him being gone, not like it was his fault.

"Nah, we's fine. Knew you'd be back. And here ya is! Even sooner then we's expectin'!" Race bumped Jack with his elbow only for the older boy to jerk away. He moved to his feet, beginning to pace.

Racetrack stood up and watched Jack in the moonlight. It wasn't until the older boy walked directly in the light of one of the street lights did Race take the cigar out of his mouth, letting out a low whistle. "The Spider really done a number on ya."

Jack froze, his hand tangled in his hair. He took a shaky breath before resuming his pacing. "I tell ya, Snyder gets worse by the day. And I tell ya, he's got somethin' against me all personal like. I ain't goin' back there Racer. I ain't never goin' back there I don't care what that Spider or the Bulls say." He brought his fist down on the railing, breathing heavily.

Racetrack didn't know how to respond. This was Jack Kelly! The famous cowboy! "Ya know Jack, I ain't never heard you talk like that."

Jack didn't respond. He just continued breathing heavy against the fire-escape railing.

"I mean, I know's the Refuge is bad, you's always told us that, but... Jack what did he do to ya?" He put an arm on his friend's shoulder but Jack pulled away.

"Jus', jus' forget about it. It's over now. I'm here an' that's what matters. I'm here and, and that Spider ain't. An' tomorrow we'll go and sell papes like always. An' we'll jus' all forget this ever happened."

Racetrack couldn't say for sure, but it sure seemed like Jack was crying. But that was impossible because Jack never cried. He was always the strong one. The one that couldn't be broken.

"Jack, you know, I mean, sure, none of us have been there, but if ya needs someone to talk to..."

"Forget it Racer. I's fine."

Racetrack had a hard time believing that when Jack's knuckles were turning white do it his grip on the rail. He could do nothing but watch his friend, his brother, struggle with his inner demons. "Okay Jack, I'll leave ya's alone." He opened the window, getting ready to climb back in. "You, uh, you gonna come in? It's gettin' kin'a cold out."

"I'm fine. And it ain't that cold. Trust me. I've been out in worse." The seventeen-year-old took a shuddering breath before offering a weak smile, "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Right. 'Till the mornin' then." He entered the room and shut the window.

It hit harder than he intended and Crunchie sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Race? Where's Jack?"

"Oh, he's outside. Think he just needs some air." He reassured laying a hand on the boys arm as he passed.

"But he is still here?"

"Yeah kid, he's still here."

Crutchie snuggled into the thin blanket, "Good. I don' like it when he's gone."

"Yeah, me either kid."

But he couldn't help wondering if Jack was really back. Sure, his body was back, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely. He honestly didn't know what to do. Guess there wasn't much he could do. He attempted to sleep but found it difficult knowing Jack never came in.

~TH~

There you go!

I meant to have this out sooner but somehow ended up watching the entire musical with my writing tab up... whoops...

Be sure to let me know what you think!

I'm currently obsessed with not only the Newsies, but Jack Kelly!

Reviews always EXTREMELY welcome :)

God bless,  
Jamie


End file.
